halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abandoning of Mazovia
|date=*April 9th - 11th, 2538 |place=*Mazovia, Eta Leporis system |result=*Covenant strategic victory **Mazovia partially glassed **UNSC fleet destroyed *Human pyrrhic victory **Mazovia avoids total destruction **Covenant abandon their campaign **UNSC Syracuse escapes |side1=*United Nations Space Command |side2=*Covenant Empire |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Battlegroup Mazovia **Admiral Matthias Eklund |commanders2=*Anwe 'Gripur *Velenus |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*Battlegroup Mazovia ** **Eight additional warships *Battlegroup Eta ** ** **Thirteen additional warships |forces2=*Third Fleet of Unflinching Justice **Ten warships |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=*Battlegroup Mazovia **All nine warships lost *Battlegroup Eta **Fourteen warships lost |casual2=*All |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=>20 million }} testimony regarding Mazovia during the UNSC-Outer Colony hearings.}} The Abandoning of Mazovia, also known as the Massacre of Mazovia, or Fall of Mazovia was a controversial military disaster by the . The UNSC's failure to evacuate the colony and refusal to disengage the far numerous fleet ended with the entire UNSC fleet stationed in the system being annihilated and the colony being glassed. A day later, a UNSC battlegroup entered the system to reinforce the now destroyed UNSC fleet and were ambushed by the Covenant. This second naval engagement however saw the total destruction of the Covenant fleet with only one surviving , the UNSC Syracuse. Luckily, the surviving Mazovians were spared from incurring anymore of the Covenant's wrath, as the Covenant either did not care for the colony anymore, or believed that the planet had been cleansed. The UNSC on the other hand, despite the frigate Syracuse evacuating one-thousand civilians and claiming that the rest of the colony needed rescuing, refused to send any relief or reenter the system. Instead, the UNSC and branded the battle as the Fall of Mazovia and claimed that all colonists not aboard the Syracuse had perished. When it was discovered that Mazovia had survived the war nearly twenty years later, the full details of the military coverup were declassified and released to the public. Several days later, the , United Nations Space Command, and Office of Naval Intelligence found themselves threatened with potential lawsuits by outraged and distraught Mazovians who fled their world. It would become one of the largest scandals and controversies in human history. Although the government waived its sovereign immunity, rising public outcry and the follow-up releases on other abandoned Outer Colonies forced the government to testify in a subcommittee hearing held by the UEG. During the hearing, , , and former ONI Commander-in-Chief , all made appearances and provided their own testimonies regarding the abandonment of the Outer Colonies. History Disaster Strikes In the early afternoon of April 9th, 2538, sirens and alert messages went off across the colony, the horrors of the Covenant had finally come for the colony. While millions of colonists rushed to their nearest space and airports, the small UNSC fleet stationed in orbit made contact with the approaching Covenant fleet. In the beginning of the engagement, the UNSC ships fired first, their MAC round impacting with little effect against the shields of their alien foes. Instead of diverting ships to begin evacuating colonists, the fleet's commander, Admiral Matthias Eklund instead fully committed the fleet to taking out the Covenant invaders, a fatal mistake that would soon doom the entire colony. While the UNSC forces were far more numerous, they pushed forward, intent on bringing down the alien shields. Another volley of MAC erupted from the line of clustered ships, racing toward their targets. Then, another volley, this time made of Archer missiles, swarmed from the human fleet. At first, it was going well, the MACs and Archers tore holes in the Covenant formation, a handful of frigates and cruisers were disabled, their lifeless hulks spinning uncontrollably as they vented atmosphere and exploded from the inside. The rest of the Covenant ships however, readied their weapons, and charged the UNSC formation. The Covenant ships, having always been faster than human ones, closed the gap between the two fleets while the UNSC ships had to recharge their MACs. Thus the Covenant were upon the humans, brilliant lights of red and purple burst out from the Covenant ships. Before the human fleet could attempt to evade, plasma torpedoes and pulse lasers cut through the human fleet, gutting entire ships in mere moments. The lead ship, the UNSC Heisenberg under Admiral Eklund was one of the unfortunate vessels to be lost. Its bridge, vaporized immediately by a Covenant pulse laser. In a seemingly mocking gesture, the Covenant lead ship charged its pulse lasers and intentionally missed several shots before making a pinpoint blast directly into the Heisenberg's reactor, destroying the cruiser. With the Heisenberg destroyed, the rest of the UNSC formation shattered, and were picked off one by one. Few ships attempted to run, to draw the Covenant away from the colony. Other gave a valiant last stand, some even ramming the smaller Covenant frigates. Meanwhile, the colonists anxiously waited for the green light to begin leaving the world. The failure to divert ships orchestrate any kind of evacuation effort began to show as spaceports and airports across the colony sat in silence, waiting for a call that never came. Cargo freighter, passenger transports, and cruise liners lined up, hoping to leave the planet as soon as possible. Instead, all that came was a chilling message, one they would never forget. Orbital Bombardment Reinforcements Future of Mazovia Impact Colonial Impact Earth-Mazovia relations Earth-Colonial relations UNSC-Outer Colony hearings Category:Commonwealth Events